underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
History
2015 3 Mar 2015 - Secret Jobs open in Hong Kong. Scratchers are now Diamond scratchers; scratchers that are obtained through the daily log-ins remain the same. 23 Feb 2015 - iOS Version 2.25 released 19 Feb 2015 - Outlaw Crate added 12 Feb - Mafia Insurrection boss replaced The Illuminati. Achievements#Bosses reworked for bosses that have been replaced. 5 Feb 2015 - Legends: Reaper added. Tech Lab recipes tweaked (reduced ingredients for a number of newer recipes). 21-28 Jan 2015 - Million Man Boss: Assassin's Showdown event 16 Jan 2015 - Version 2.2.1 released 09 Jan 2015 - Version 2.2 released 2014 Dec 2014 - some Christmas give-aways 16 Dec 2014 - Legends: Midas added 12 Dec 2014 - Version 2.1 released for iOS 5 Dec 2014 - Free Rare Lieutenant Giveaway - free Arya and Rare Recombinator. Legends: The Baron added 26 Nov - 1 Dec 2014 - Casino Royale - Monte Carlo event 25 Nov 2014 - Nautica Giveaway. 3rd- and 4th-tier Execution Methods released 19 Nov 2014 - First of the new Legend Bosses and new Tech Lab recipes added 12 Nov 2014 - Version 2.0 released for iOS 6 Nov 2014 - Japan open. 24 Oct - 05 Nov 2014 - Battle Royale 2: Fight League event 15 Sep 2014 - Secret Jobs open in Russia 21 Aug 2014 - Shadow Crate became available. 01 Aug 2014 - Las Vegas open. 08 Jul 2014 - Android version 1.0.0 released. 04 Jul 2014 - Scarlet ability changed to do additional damage in Million Man Boss event. Free gifts: *Star Spangled Skin. *2 Stamina Drinks *200 Silver Bullets *30 Gold Bullets 01-08 Jul 2014 - Million Man Boss event. 25 Jun 2014 - Update 1.77 released. 20 Jun 2014 - Secret jobs open in Italy 30 Apr - 5 May 2014 - Roulette Showdown event. 30 Apr 2014 - Update 1.76 released. *Support for Lt Skins added 16 Apr 2014 - Update 1.75 released. *New Secret Jobs in the Westside area. 27 Mar 2014 - Bar appears for purchase. Slums jobs change names. 10 Mar 2014 - Mexico open. 21 Feb 2014 - Downtown new map and new secret jobs open. 12 Feb 2014 - Update 1.71 released. 30 Jan 2014 - Update 1.70 released. 17-19 Jan 2014 - 1 Year Anniversary giveaway. 2013 21-26 Dec 2013 - Holiday Rumble event. 18 Dec 2013 - Update 1.65 released. 12 Dec 2013 - Update 1.62 released. 11 Dec 2013 - Two new Bosses - Bone Breakers and Victor's Demolishers added. 6 Dec 2013 - Update 1.61 released. 26 Nov 2013 - Update 1.60 released. 13 Nov 2013 - France open. 31 Oct 2013 - Meatpack new map, and new secret jobs open. New Upgrade Properties available. 25 Oct 2013 - Update 1.55 released. There's a summary here. Lots of Empire War improvements 24 Sept 2013 - Midtown new map, and secret jobs open. 21-22 Sept 2013 - Hammer Giveaway 14-15 Sept 2013 - Lotus Giveaway 7-8 Sept 2013 - Colt Giveaway 6 Sept 2013 - Challenge Jobs switched from three possible Lieutenants to four. 5-16 Sept 2013 - Battle Royale Event. ??? 2013 - Update 1.51 released. ??? 2013 - Lieutenant Fusion available. Recombinators Giveaway. 16 Aug 2013 - Update 1.50 released. *Hong Kong opened. *Lieutenant Fusion added, but not yet active. *New Lieutenant - Reaper *Various UI tweaks. 10-11 Aug 2113 - Thousand Year Old Blade Giveaway again. 3-4 Aug 2113 - Thousand Year Old Blade Giveaway 24 Jul 2013 - New FP Lieutenant - Buster. 12 Jul 2013 - Union Station opens up in the Tracks area. 11 Jul 2013 - Annihilator Crate introduced, Judgement Crate reworked. 28 Jun 2013 - Update 1.45 released (announcement). *New area - Russia *New items - Ballistic Knife, VSS Rifle *New FP Lieutenant - Malina *New Secret Job in the Slums area. 12-16 Jun 2013 - Casino Royale Event. 31 May 2013 - New drops added to four bosses. 29 May 2013 - Update 1.42 released (announcement) *Achievements *New class skills and passives added, at a cost of 2000 class coins. 18-21 April 2013 - Six's Pirate Booty Event. 19 April 2013 - Arya Giveaway ??? - Volcano Sniper Giveaway ??? - Perfect Storm Giveaway 12 April 2013 - Update 1.37 released (announcement). *Scratchers *Display Bug fix 28 Feb 2013 - Update 1.3 released (announcement). *Italy *Class powers, Class Coins *New lieutenants *Energy Packs and Stamina Packs *Empire Wars 15 Jan 2013 - World release of the game (announcement). Earlier - game in beta in Canada only. Category:Needs Information